Como caballitos de mar
by Karina Anto XD
Summary: AU. ... onsehot Infantil (?). Se adentró en el bosque pensando en aquella frase... ¡tenía que proponérselo!-


Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio, le pertenece a Hidecaz Himaruya y yo hago esto con el único fin de expandir mi amado FrUK. (¿?)

Es un AU … o3o creo que no hay advertencias (¿?)

* * *

"Seamos dos caballitos de mar"- dijo un niño totalmente sonrojado pero en tono decidido, con una sonrisilla tierna e infantilmente ilusionada, frente a su reflejo en un pequeño lago con aguas claras.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Aquel día en la tarde se escabulló como siempre para salir de casa y jugar en un bosque que quedaba a una cuadra de su hogar. Solía ir allí para jugar con los diversos animalitos que habitaban allí… claro que nunca se internó en lo profundo de aquel verde lugar porque era un caballero y un caballero tenía que seguir las reglas –cosa que sólo solía hacer cuando tenía miedo de lo que pasaría si no las cumplía, lo que no poseía muy a menudo-.

Mientras se dirigía al bosque una pareja de enamorados cruzó a su lado, estos habían pasado conversando, lo cual no le importaba en nada a inglesito que sin querer los escuchaba mientras se escabullía para llegar a su lugar preferido. De pronto la jovencita enamorada dijo una frase quedó marcada en su mente "Sabías que los caballitos de mar luego de que escogen una pareja le son fieles para siempre", el muchacho que le acompañaba soltó una sutil risa y la abrazó continuando aquella conversación de forma tan dulce que el niño se sintió obligado a salir corriendo de allí con un gesto de tener ganas de vomitar.

Surgió entonces en su inocente mente la idea de que tal vez pudiera hacer una promesa como la de esos animalitos con aquel niño un poco mayor que él, pero… claro que él nunca querría estar para siempre con aquel molesto francesito afeminado que lo solía molestar ¡claro que no! … s-solo quería que el otro se pusiera triste porque nunca más podría estar con alguien que no fuera él y como él no estaría con el ojiazul entonces el otro se quedaría solo para siempre… y en su caso… ¡él no necesitaba a nadie para vivir cuando fuera adulto!, así de chiquito había decidido vivir solo al crecer, porque si viviera con aquel otro rubio… podría ser feliz y comer cosas ricas y darse besit…. ¡claro que no! ¡Nunca sería feliz con aquella rana!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Y ahora estaba en ese lugar arrodillado frente al agua, el sol ya estaba yéndose como todos los días por el horizonte, el cielo estaba naranja y muchos de los animalitos ya se alejaban de él a sus propios hogares, las ramas de los árboles se movían un poco por el viento y entonces notó que ya era hora de regresar a casa… probablemente sus padres estuvieran muy preocupados por él… ¡y si llegaba muy tarde lo castigarían! ¡no le dejarían salir de casa! ¡el ojiazul lo visitaría para molestarlo en su propia casa! Sacudió su cabeza pensando que estaba enfermo al sonreír ligeramente pensando lo último.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más a donde se encontraba… ¿y si era un animal malo o un ladrón? … N-no importaba, claro que él era un niño muy fuerte y se podría defender, además sabía los conjuros mágicos de algunos cuentos que le solían contar antes de irse a dormir ¡no temía!

Y los pasos se acercaban más y más… el pequeño ojiverde se paró rápidamente y se escondió detrás del árbol más próximo a él por el lado contrario de dónde provenía el sonido. Y así como los pasos sonaban más claros… un quejido particular que revelaba la identidad de quien se acercaba surgió… ¡Era la rana! ¿cómo lo había encontrado?

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

***  
La primera vez que lo vio fue cuando tenía seis años, esa mañana su mascota- un conejito blanco de pelaje suave como algodón de ojos rojos y vivaces- se escapó de su casa y se internó en el bosque que quedaba detrás. Persiguiendo a su querido amiguito encontró a un niño de cabellos alborotados y unas cejas –de las que luego usualmente compararía con orugas- unos años menor jugando con juguetes nuevos solito. La curiosidad lo llevó a conversar con el otro pequeño. A pesar de que no fue un muy grato momento porque terminó marchándose por pelear con el otro quien se burló de su acento francés ¡A él tampoco le gustaba el inglés pero se lo habrían enseñado constantemente de pequeño aunque no quisiera! Bufando salió del bosque con su conejo en brazos. A pesar de todo una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios… no podía retener un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por haber conocido al niño británico, no entendía por qué… pero le gustó mucho aquel encuentro.

**Y aquel recuerdo agradable… con el tiempo se fue borrando… Luego de dos años los dos lo olvidaron, sintiendo que se conocían y molestarían desde y para siempre.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso. Arrancó una ramita del árbol para -si el francés lo encontraba- golpearlo con esta con fuerzas. Se abrazó a la ramita con insistencia cada vez más nervioso… ¿porqué se encontraba así? Se preguntaba, pero lo que más le inquietaba era… ¿qué hacía el francés buscándolo?

***"Anglais!… petit lapin!… Arthur!" gritaba desesperado constantemente el muchachito de ojos azules y cabellos rubios un poco largos con la ropa un tanto desarreglada –lo cual denotaba que habría estado caminando bastante tiempo-. De pronto se arrodilló en el piso gimoteando y con los ojos cristalinos amenazando con llorar. ¡Pasó mucho rato buscando al tonto niño inglés!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Cuando fue a visitar a su 'no amigo' Arthur en la mañana le contaron que este seguía dormido, así que a pesar de que quería jugar con él, como un muchachito maduro de nueve años tendría que aguantar sus deseos e ir a visitarlo más tarde.

Mientras tanto se fue con sus mejores amigos -un alemán que se decía prusiano y un español muy alegre, los quería mucho-. Cuando se fue oscureciendo se dio cuenta que si no se iba no podría ver a su ojiverde, así que con un tanto de pena se despidió de ellos prometiéndoles jugar más otro día.

Encontró a su mamá –Marianne, una mujer con una hermosa apariencia y voz cantarina que lo engreía mucho- conversando con la señora Rose –la mamá de Arthur, una señora que parecía algo fría pero que podía ser muy cariñosa-; aprovechó esa situación para pedirle permiso a la señora Rose para jugar con su hijo. La señora pidió permiso unos momentos y entró a la casa. Se quedó un rato parado al lado de su madre mientras esta le preguntaba cómo le fue con sus amigos. Al cabo de unos instantes salió de la casa la señora inglesa con una expresión muy preocupada.

"¡Arthur no está!" gritó nerviosa corriendo hacia Marianne, luego le sujetó de sus magas repitiendo dos veces preocupada la misma frase.

A él se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero se acordó del lugar donde solía encontrarse a menudo con el otro.

"Debe estar allí…" dijo en un susurro que ambas madres consiguieron escuchar, y partió rápidamente. La Señora Rose quiso ir detrás de él, sin embargo su madre, Marianne, la detuvo y con un guiño de complicidad le indicó que estaba segura que volvería pronto.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

***Con sus manos se limpió las diminutas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, las que amenazaban con aumentar al no encontrar pronto al inglés. "Arthur, esto no es divertido… ¡eres un tonto!" decía acercándose al lago y pensando que ya no encontraría y nunca más vería a su querido 'cejudo'. ¡Había buscado mucho y su ropa se había ensuciado! ¡El inglesito no valía la pena por eso! Se repetía mentalmente sintiendo en realidad mucha angustia.

Athur no quiso admitirlo, pero un nudo se formó en su garganta y se sintió mal por el estado del francés, muy despacio salió de su escondite; para su fortuna el otro rubio se encontraba de espaldas a él, por lo que le fue sencillo acercarse sin ser notando haciendo el menor ruido posible con sus pisadas.

Su cuerpo temblaba de nervios por lo que haría. Le cubrió los ojos con sus pequeñas manos "¿q-qué quieres, rana?".

***Francis sintió un brinco en su pecho y sus lágrimas de pena cesaron… ¡Encontró a su Arthur! Ahora lloraba de alegría por la tensión liberada; se dio vuelta lo más veloz que pudo y como pudo y lo abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. "¡Arthur tonto! ¡No eres un caballero!".

"¡¿P-por qué dices eso?! ¡Suéltame rana bastarda!" dijo intentando zafarse de los brazos del otro. Su rostro se encontraba muy rojo -casi parecía como del color de las rosas del jardín de su casa- no solo por el sentir el cuerpo del francés pegado al suyo, también por el ligero enfado por sus palabras y porque se estaba quedando sin aire.

Notando lo último el francés le dejó de abrazar tanto. Entonces él tomando una bocanada de aire se apresuró a 'excusar' "¿q-qué haces aquí? Y-yo sólo salí a jugar… n-no es tan tarde".

*** Hizo un leve puchero "fui a tu casa y no estabas… ¡mi ropa se ensució por tu culpa!" dijo el galo luego de dejar de abrazarlo, posando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

"¡no tienes porqué ir a visitarme!... y.. y… y jajajajaja ¡Tu ropa está tan fea como tú!* mencionó lo último con un tono burlón que escondía inútilmente su alegría de sentir que el otro se preocupaba por él, porque él era importante para el francesito.

***"¡Eres malo! ¡Grand fere ya no va a quererte si lo sigues insultando!" dijo con el ceño fruncido -luego de haberse limpiado el rostro con su pañuelo favorito- y aún así con una gran sonrisa… ¡porque lo había encontrado!

"¡No me importa si me quieres o no!" soltó enfadado el británico mintiendo, claro que le importaba a pesar de que lo negara constantemente a todos incluyendo a sí mismo. ¡y todavía había querido decirle 'Seamos caballitos de mar' …  
Un momento… ¡tenía que decírselo! Era importante que se lo diga ¿y si alguien se lo decía antes que él? … ¡entonces su Francis sería feliz con otra persona! ¡No, no podía permitirlo! Tomó todo el valor que pudo pero de sus labios no salía palabra alguna.

***La expresión del francés cambió un poco y se arrodilló para alcanzar la altura del menor, tocó la mejilla roja del inglés para jalarla un poco, era su forma de decirle '¿qué pasa?' "…. Arthur… ¿estás bien?... ¿te dio fiebre?"

El inglés frunció aún más el ceño mientras su rostro enrojecía a más no poder "¡d-déjame! .. yo… hum… yo…" se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada buscando fuerza para articular aquellas palabras que había ensayado frente al lago. Apretó su puno y apartó la mano del francés de su rostro, lo miró por unos segundos fijamente, perdiéndose en esos mismo segundos en su mirada, cerró los ojos con fuerza como si de esa forma lo que fuera a decir no sonara tan vergonzoso.

"S-ser c-ca-caballitosdemar t-tuyyo" dijo tartamudeando y pronunciando rápidamente. Su rostro ardía y en su pecho sentía un poco de dolor por el latir -¡sin ningún motivo!- de su corazón. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sus piernas temblaban un poco.

*** Por supuesto el francés a pesar de que logró entender lo que dijo no le comprendió ¿a qué se refería con que sean caballitos de mar? … Se quedó pensativo y callado unos momentos con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. … pensó por unos minutos a lo que se podría referir el inglés.

Por el lado de Arthur este no sabía qué hacer, así que se quedó parado con la mirada baja como si hubiera hecho algo malo y con el ceño fruncido como si alguien le hubiera hecho algo malo.

***Al cabo de un rato recordó que en clase de ciencias una vez su profesora había contado que cuando sacas un caballito de mar del mar y lo separas de su compañero o compañera se muere y por eso muchos se morían en los acuarios… ¿acaso le habría querido decir que fuera su pareja? Sus ojos se abrieron e iluminaron de sobremanera y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente… ¿se referiría a eso?... no encontraba otro sentido para que el otro se comportara de aquella manera al decir aquella frase. Hiperventiló por unos segundos y luego volvió a abrazar de forma ansiosa al inglés "¡oui!"

Una pequeñísima sonrisa apareció en los labios del menor de los dos –claro que esto es solo lo que a él le pareció ya que en realidad era amplia- "N-no me abraces t-tanto"…

**Pero aquello solo fue una declaración informal, y volvieron a casa juntos. Francis lo agarraba fuertemente de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Arthur con el ceño fruncido y muy sonrojado se dejaba guiar –aunque de rato en rato soltara alguna queja-.**

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"_hay que evitar aparatos de aireación porque producen bolas de oxígeno que los caballitos de mar tragan, confundiendo con alimento, y que les hace flotar en la superficie hasta morir."_

**Y así es como fue el amor para ellos, burbujas. Con el paso de los años las palabras quedaron muy lejos como un sueño lejano que se confundía con la imaginación. Estuvieron con distintas personas que fueron como amores falsos.**

**Y cayó la tarde y ninguno de ellos era independiente como el caballito de mar cuando nace, ni fieles cuando escogen pareja.**

Cada uno fue por diferentes rumbos hasta que se dejaron de ver por largo tiempo, años; como si hubieran muerto vagaron aún cumpliendo algunos sueños intentando llenar aquel vacío.

**¿los caballitos de mar puede renacer si vuelven a encontrar a su compañero o compañera? Ellos no lo sabían y siendo sinceros era poco probable que lo encontraran rápido antes de morir. Pero ellos no eran caballitos de mar y hubieron y traicionado su promesa innumerables veces.**

**Y aún así… el destino era caprichoso y les hizo volver a hacerla, esta vez con más fuerza y mayor experiencia.**

* * *

x'DUu … pues sí, a esa edad Iggy ya sabía insultos fuertes(¿?)… en este fic tiene 6 años… y sí, creo que Francis ya se auto-llamaba 'grand fere' en esa época BD. Al final imaginen que tienen como 30 años (¿?).  
Hem… creo que debí aclarar que la historia en general se desarrolla en Inglaterra, Francis y su madre van allí de vacaciones… o algo así (¿?) …  
OuO por cierto… Rose es el nombre que le di a nyo!England y Marianne a nyo!Francia –por si lo querían saber (¿?) y no me pregunten porqué decidí que ellas fueran sus madres BD-.  
Jaha-sama si de casualidad lees esto… sí, me ayustaste sin saberlo (¿?) x'D BD (¿?).

¿Les gustó? OwO…. BD por cierto… esto fue hecho de sin revisión… ¡lo siento! QwQ es que… me da algo de flojera leer todo de nuevo…


End file.
